


It's Halloween Again

by xserenity



Series: Dressing Dick Grayson [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Boyfriends, Costumes, Couple Costumes, Dick being pretty, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, Jason is excited, M/M, Roy is a genius, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:45:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xserenity/pseuds/xserenity
Summary: It was Halloween again, meaning, a costume party with the superheroes. Ironic since they were always in costume daily for their ‘jobs’ but well, this gave them an excuse to wear something fun. And Jason didn’t expect to see Dick wearing that.





	

It was that time of the year again. The one where people can wear costumes out in public without being judged. That one holiday where groups of kiddies go door to door, saying this one specific phrase to get free candy. Yep, it’s Halloween.

With Halloween comes parties. People love parties and oh, dressing up in fun costumes. Because again, they can’t be judged (at least horribly) for their choices. 

Jason and Dick were preparing for the annual Halloween party that the superhero community hosts. When they first starting dating, Jason had argued against the Boy Wonder, absolutely refusing to attend these ridiculous events and he didn’t for a period of time. But as years passed with a lot of goading, pouting and seduction, he eventually agreed. And now they do this every fucking year. 

They couldn’t go as their superhero selves since that wasn’t allowed. They’ve already tried the costume switching one year – can’t do that again. So they had to get a little creative or well, exploring other ideas. 

“Dickie,” Jason called out to the older male who was locked behind doors in their shared bedroom. Jason had been staying over at Dick’s place more often, too lazy to go back to his own after a long tiring night. Or the fact he just simply wanted to cuddle with his boyfriend as much as possible. “You ready yet?” 

“Almost!” Dick yelled, voice muffled. He could hear a lot of movement and rustling, could only assume he was throwing on the finishing touches. 

Jason was ready to go, having gotten dressed in the living room. His outfit was simple. He wanted to change together but Dick didn’t let him into the room. Said he wanted to ‘surprise’ Jason even though he knew what he was going as. Heck, they planned their costumes together since it’s from a specific book. Though they had agreed to surprise the other with their choice of attire. 

God, Jason hoped it wasn’t anything too… drastic. Please no. Well, he shouldn’t be too worried because it most likely would turn out okay. Dick couldn’t have picked anything out badly since it was… _that_. As he pondered about what Dick might be wearing, Jason’s imagination was heading towards something a little sexy, lacy and showing a lot of leg. 

The vigilante paced around the kitchen as he patiently waited for his lover to be done. Eyes flickered to the clock hanging on the wall, and he noticed that they should be leaving soon if they didn’t want to be late. 

Finally, the door clicked open and he could hear footsteps echoing through the short hallway. 

“Took you forev–“ Jason dropped mid-sentence when his gaze fell upon the figure as he popped around the corner. His jaw fell and he gaped at the Boy Wonder. He was shocked, words getting caught in his throat as he stared at him, unable to utter anything besides weird sounds. 

Dick chuckled lightly, a hint of pink coloring his cheeks. “Jay, do you like it?” He questioned and twirled around to show off his costume. 

As if Dick broke the spell, Jason found his voice again. “ _Fuck yes_.”

He laughed, voice filled with amusement. “I’m glad. You uh, also look good too.” He smiled softly. 

“You look even _better_.” 

Jason shortened the distance between them and found himself face to face with the older man. Green eyes examined his costume, taking in every tiny detail that he could get, definitely loving Dick’s choice. He just looked absolutely _stunning_. 

“You look fucking gorgeous. Freaking… god, pretty bird, just so –“ Jason was beyond amazed and got tongue tied again. 

Cupping Dick’s rose tinted cheeks, he tilted his head back and dipped forward to snatch his lips in a deep kiss, nipping gently at his lower bottom lip. 

“I didn’t expect you to like it so much,” Dick murmured into the kiss and Jason could feel his hot breath brushing against his lips, making his fingers tingle with excitement.

Don’t think dirty thoughts. Jason had to ease his mind and calm himself before he got too eager since they had a party to go to though he would much rather stay here and have Dick in bed than go socialize with people. 

Jason smirked and leaned back. “Yeah.” He breathed. “I like it. Though…” He hummed, eyes trailing down to the garment Dick was wearing as a bottom. He tugged at the cloth, pinching the fabric between his fingers. “This could be shorter.” 

“ _Oh._ So you wanted something…sexier?” Dick asked, arching a brow and gave Jason a curious stare. 

“I was expecting something sexy for sure. But this – this works. It’s very…elegant. I like this better actually.” Jason admitted, actually quite loving Dick’s outfit. 

Dick smiled, all genuine and happy. Jason was glad that they weren’t going to have a costume disaster this year, having to do last minute changes. Most years were good but some were bad and he’d rather not have to deal with terrible costumes again. 

“I think we’ll have the best couples costume this year.” Jason was quite confident about that. If not as a couple, at least Dick will. 

The older man laughed, amused. “There are always better ones but…If you say so.” 

“I do say so.” 

Jason extended his hand towards his lover and Dick placed his palm against his. They laced their fingers together and Jason gave a gentle squeeze. “Ready to go?” 

“Ready as ever.” 

\------------

“You know, I’m surprised you’re wearing heels. How do you even walk in them?” Jason asked, staring down at the tip of Dick’s shoes that were peeking out every time he took a step.

“It’s been forever. Since I was in my younger Robin days,” Dick said. The older man had his arm hooked around Jason’s and was being led into the building where the life of the party was at. 

“Oh right. When Bruce made you go undercover as a girl. Still can’t believe you’re wearing them.” 

“I just wanted to feel pretty,” Dick grinned at Jason. “And complete the look. Got to go all out.” 

Jason laughed. Always had to do everything perfectly. Well, that is one of his charms (but also a flaw at times). 

Many of the superheroes had already arrived and were talking among each other. The refreshments bar was filled to the brim with Halloween themed treats and beverages. Light music was playing in the background and the lights were slightly dimmed to set the ambiance. The place was ornamented, all types of spooky decorations spread throughout. 

Jason and Dick were taking in the place, completely absorbed in their surroundings and didn’t notice when a certain someone walked up to them. 

“Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf?” Damian scoffed as he glared at his two older brothers, startling them from the side. 

Jason narrowed his eyes down at the little twerp. “Yep.” He said, popping his p loudly. 

“Dami! Don’t you think we look good together?” Dick smiled at the Demon Spawn, reaching over to ruffle his hair only to have it swatted away (albeit gently). 

He scowled. “I do believe that you, Grayson, look good. But together, no.” Damian shook his head, trying to ignore the fact that his most beloved brother, friend, and mentor was paired as a couple with Jason. It’s not like they hadn’t dressed as a pair but nothing along the lines of fairy tale type couples. They had done costume sets such as, a cop and a robber (ironic really); though Red Riding and the Wolf weren’t really considered a romantic couple in terms of traditional stories but well, its fiction and people liked to pair the two together. 

“Damian, that’s not nice,” Dick was reprimanding the baby bat. Only he could do this, no one else would even dare try because otherwise, they’d probably get stabbed. 

Damian growled, folded his arms and tried to ignore Dick and his mother-henning. 

The pair had decided to go with a classic children’s fairy tale story. They at first were looking at a possible Disney film, but ended up going with something different, that being, Little Red Riding Hood. Well, not really little.

Jason’s outfit wasn’t anything too complicated. He didn’t want to put too much effort but he also didn’t want to look shabby. He was dressed in a pair of black slacks, a white dress shirt with golden cuff links and a fancy black vest. He had the first couple of buttons undone on his shirt, completely revealing his thick neck and pretty collarbone. He wore black fingerless gloves and his traditional combat boots (he couldn’t go without them), and finished it off with some fake fur-lined grey wolf ears on his head. He had to make a freaking purchase online for the ears and yes, he was wearing a thin headband. This was certainly one of his stranger online buys. 

Dick on the other hand was a gorgeous Red Riding. He wore a very long elegant white dress that ruffled at the bottom and had a nice deep red thick laced trim. His top was a short sleeve blouse with red ribbon embellishments on the edges. His shirt was fully buttoned to the top of his neck, collar neatly folded. Parallel lines of tiny little ruffles decorated his chest, running horizontally from the top of the collar down to about mid-way of his blouse. He wore a black waist corset (how did he even get into that?) that hugged his waist with neat belts embellished on the sides. And of course, the look wasn’t complete without a velvety deep red cloak that reached as long as his dress. To finish it off, he had a cute red bow clipped to the side of his head, complimenting his luscious neatly brushed raven hair. 

Not to mention, he was also wearing red high heels.

Jason was really digging the whole sophisticated look and he was only expecting some cheap looking Red Riding Hood costume. Like those ‘sexy’ ones they sell at every freaking Halloween outlet. But nope, Dick totally beat his expectations. Just blew him away. _He loved this._  

And he really also wanted to look under the skirt, see what type of….underwear Dick was wearing. And maybe if he had a garter on too because he really wanted to see Dick with one on. It would look so sexy on his toned sun-kissed colored thigh. 

But enough of checking his boyfriend out. He turned his attention back to the little devil at their side. "So what are you dressed as?" 

Damian grunted and rolled his eyes. The rude little shit. Even though they are on better terms they still fought and traded snide remarks. Their childish behavior never got old.   

"Isn't it obvious? I'm a hunter." Damian held his head high, standing proudly. 

"I wouldn't have even known." 

Now that he mentioned it, Jason could see the elements of a hunter’s outfit.  He was after all, wearing a hunter’s hat and carrying a fake (hopefully) short sword. Complete with a dress shirt and vest with multiple buckles in the front and a fancy trench coat. Jason had been too busy looking at something else to really take notice of Damian’s costume. 

"Hunters hunt wolves. I could hunt you down." Damian said, holding his head high and wore a wide confident smirk on his face. "I'll hunt you down to defend Grayson's honor." 

Jason groaned at that comment, having heard that multiple times before. "You keep talking about defending his honor but you already know that it's long been taken before you even came along. I could tell you how it happene-"

" _Jason Peter Todd_.” Dick interrupted, tone stern and clear. “You better stop what you're about to say," Dick warned throwing an icy glare his way. 

" _Okay_. Fine. I'll shut up,” he sighed, not wanting to feel Dick’s wrath for ‘tainting’ his little baby brother. 

He looked at Damian, staring him straight in the face. “Why don't you go someplace else?" Jason asked trying to send the little bat away. 

"Don't worry Todd. I will excuse myself so that I am not further interrupting _Grayson’s_ evening. Beware though." He warned before he turned away in annoyance and strode towards what looks like the refreshment table. 

"What does that even mean?!” Jason shouted, throwing his hands in exasperation. That little shit better not try to do something to him tonight or he’ll really kick his ass. 

"Jason..." Dick started but sighed. He didn't bother saying what he planned to say already knowing this was a reoccurring theme with those two.  "Never mind. Let’s just go… do something.” 

The two ventured off, weaving through the crowds and got stopped frequently as they received compliments from their fellow superheroes. Most were directed at Dick, calling him gorgeous or pretty or cute, and some even attempting to touch his cape or dress. Jason tried his best to not bite back at those who were checking him out because he’d probably get yelled at by Dick. 

Jason glanced around the party and spotted Bruce who was dress as a – what do you know – god damn freaking vampire. The man can’t seem to stay away from dark capes. 

Nearby the Bat was the most current group of the Teen Titans. The other former Robin was in the midst of his team and was, well… dressed in Superboy’s outfit, the one with his simple black shirt with superman’s symbol and jeans. Superboy on the other hand was in Red Robin’s outfit. Looks like they decided to do a switch this year which well, was a good choice considering Dick and Jason had done that in the past. 

While they mingled with the other superheroes (mainly Dick making conversation), someone snuck up behind Jason and snaked their arms around his waist and pulled him into a tight bear hug. 

“What the fuck?!” Jason yelled, trying to pry the arms away and swatting at the attacker from behind. 

He heard a loud laugh tickling his shoulder and immediately knew exactly who that was. “ _Oh my god_ ,” he gasped, trying to settle his laughter. “Jaybird, your reaction is _priceless_.” 

“Roy _fucking_ Harper,” Jason growled and spun around to playfully knock the man in his abdomen before a small laughed escaped him. “Fuck man. Long time no see.” His lips curled into a smile and he pulled his dumb idiot of a best friend into a hug, squeezing him tight. 

“Too tight!” He laughed and felt Jason relax his arms, giving him some room to breathe. “Missed you too.” Roy chuckled into Jason’s neck and pulled apart to get a good look at his friend. “Well don’t you look nice. Big bad Wolf?” 

“Yep, you got that right. I also like yours too. Especially your face. Who did your make-up? Fucking hideous,” Jason laughed, poking fun at Roy’s costume. 

“I’m supposed to look ugly. I’m a zombie.” 

“ _I know_. Good handiwork.” 

“Thanks.” Roy smiled and Jason watched as his eyes traveled away from him and landed on the man standing behind him. “Dick.” 

“Hey Roy,” Dick greeted, a tiny smile gracing his lips. 

“Don’t you look damn gorgeous?” He grinned and took a step forward, passing by Jay and offered an arm towards his old teammate, waiting for a hug.

Dick smiled brightly and dove right into his arms, hugging it out like they used to. They once were close friends, the best of friends, but during a period of time, they drifted apart due to certain circumstances. During a time when Jason and Dick were fighting and not on speaking terms, Roy became friends with Jason. When Jason and Dick were back together again, Dick had the opportunity to mend his friendship with Roy and now they were on better terms. Not quite like before but definitely _friends_ now. 

“I’d kiss you but Jaybird here would kill me. Maybe a kiss on the cheek?” Dick laughed and was about to respond but Jason interrupted. 

“ _Fuck no_ Harper. You better not,” Jason threatened and grabbed his arms, ripping it away from Dick. He pulled his boyfriend back to his side and wrapped a possessive arm around his waist. 

“Jason, you know Roy was only joking right?” Dick said, pinching Jason on the side for over-reacting. The taller man growled. 

Roy chuckled. “Protective much? I was only kidding. I wouldn’t dare try that. I wouldn’t live to see tomorrow anyways. I don’t know how Wally is still alive and kicking considering that one time he drunk-kissed Dick.” Roy was joking but that last bit was very much true. Roy will always remember how the speedster shoved Dick against the wall and started making out with the Boy Wonder, using tongue and teeth while Dick stared at him in horror, completely frozen. It was hilarious but scary because Jason’s eyes were full of murder. He doesn’t know how Wally got away but it was most likely due to his super speed and a lot of begging from Dick. 

“Damn right. _The Flash_ wouldn’t have gotten off without a beating if–“ Jason was quickly cut off when he felt a gust of wind and watched as Dick’s dress blew. Speak of the devil. 

“Dick!” Here comes _Mr. Obnoxious_. 

“Wally!” Dick broke apart from his boyfriend and threw his arms around his best friend. “I missed you!” God damn it, Dick was always a ball of happiness whenever he ran into the speedster.

“Same! And oh yeah, Jason! Hey there! And Roy too!” He left Dick and approached the other two and quickly hugged him before they could strike him in the gut for being too overly affectionate, but he did slow down for Roy. Jason would have loved to sock him in the face right about now. Thanks to Roy for bringing up old memories he’d been trying to bury away. “You guys look great!” 

“Well thanks Wally!” Roy grinned and fist bumped his former teammate. 

Jason stared Wally over and couldn’t help but laugh a little to himself seeing the outfit he was wearing. “You’re freaking _Robin_?” 

“Heck yes!”

“You don’t have the scaly green panties. Why are you not doing our version but Tim’s?” He questioned. 

Wally shivered at that thought. “Those are reserved for Dick and you. I‘d much rather not wear panties.” 

Dick softly punched him in the arm. “Dude!” 

“Truth.” Wally laughed. 

The two were busy chatting each other up when the other Titans came by and whisked Dick away. The older man looked back at Jason, not sure if he should bring him along or not but Jason just waved his hand at him, letting him catch up with friends and have some fun. This gave Jason the opportunity to also get up to speed with Roy since the archer declined the Titans invite (which was offered to both of them) and opted to hang out with Jason instead.

They found themselves at the edge of the food table, munching on all the fancy hors d’oeuvre as they exchanged information about exciting events that’s been going on in their lives. 

“So Jason,” Roy started, catching Jason’s attention away from the alcohol he had been eyeing from afar even though he already had a champagne glass in hand. “When are you two going to finally move in together?” Roy popped a question that Jason honestly wasn’t expecting anyone to ask.

“Uh, we already kind of do?” He eyed the archer curiously, not sure where he was trying to go with this. 

“I get that you guys stay over at each other’s place a lot but that’s not exactly the same as co-habiting,” Roy explained. It’s not like Jason didn’t know the different because he did. He just never really thought of it and honestly, now that Roy mentioned it, he’s not opposed to the idea. Matter of fact, he liked the thought of them having a place together. 

Jason hummed as he pondered. “…You have a point Roy. Maybe it is time.” 

“Damn right it is. You guys are pretty much married and you basically almost live together. Just move in already!” 

Jason laughed. He was lucky to have Roy as a friend. “I guess you’re right.” 

“Roy Harper is always right.” 

“Mostly wrong.” 

“Shut up!” Roy shouted, a little blush creeping onto his cheeks. 

Jason missed hanging out with Roy and they should definitely do this more often in the future. 

\------------ 

Hours passed and the party was still going on strong. People were dancing on the floor, grinding (ew) against each other and man, some of these people were embarrassing themselves and Jason just wanted to cringe. He had to turn his attention away, couldn’t stomach watching anymore. 

Jason had gotten side tracked and didn’t realize how much time had passed since he had been hanging out with Roy. It was too much fun. He was finally able to get a breather when Roy excused himself and so, Jason went to search for Dick but had a hard time finding him. 

“Where is he?” Jason scanned his eyes through the sea of people but had difficulty locating his boyfriend. There were too many ridiculous costumes that stood out and it was distracting him; but Dick was wearing a red cloak which shouldn’t have been hard to find though it apparently was. 

He weaved through the superheroes who were getting their funk on to get to the other side in hope of finding Dick there. Though he kept getting stopped every now and then, getting compliments and such and he didn’t want to be rude (Dick would yell at him) so he had to utter a few words of thanks. 

After much effort, he was finally able to locate the man and he was not expecting to find him hiding out in the corner of the room. Much less, slumped against the wall with his shoulder and head resting against the hard surface. Jason felt his heart rate jump start, worried that something was wrong with Dick. His brows were pressed together, the corner of his lips were turned down into a small frown and his jaw was tense. 

Jason quickly strode right over towards Dick, startling him and trapped him against the wall, getting in his space as he cupped Dick’s cheek. “Dickie, are you okay?” He breathed. 

Dick’s facial expression quickly changed, from one that seemed to be filled with pain to a small smile. “Why do you ask that?” Dick questioned, giving him a confused look despite wearing a smile on his face to hide the discomfort he was exhibiting earlier. 

“You don’t look okay.” 

“I’m fine Jay. Don’t worry.” Of course he wasn’t fine. There was something wrong. Jason’s been with him long enough to know of his bad habit. His habit of trying to act as if he was okay, smiling to ensure others that he was completely fine when he was in fact not. Jason has called him out on it so many times but habits are hard to die. 

When Jason didn’t say anything, Dick did. “Did you have fun with Roy?” 

Jason sighed. “Don’t avoid the question.” Dick blinked at him like he didn’t know what Jason was talking about. The taller man rolled his eyes at how hard Dick was feigning ignorance. “I know you’re really not.” Jason said and gently rubbed his thumb against his cheek. Dick leaned into the touched and let out a tiny breath. 

“…It’s stupid.” He said. 

“Like what?” 

Dick remained silent and bit his lip, contemplating if he wanted to answer that question or not. Though it didn’t matter because Jason was going to get an answer out of him whether he liked it or not. Wasn’t going to let him out of his sight until he told him what was up.

“What is it Dick?” Jason said, tone filled with worry. 

“….eet hurt.” He murmured, eyes anywhere but on Jason, avoiding his gaze. 

“What? I can’t hear you.”

“…My feet hurt.” He repeated, still mumbling but Jason was able to catch this. 

…Seriously? That was the issue? He was expecting something serious, like, maybe someone had groped him (but who the fuck would dare do that?!) 

“…Sorry.” He apologized timidly, most likely feeling bad about this situation. 

“No. _No_. Don’t say sorry. I over-reacted. I was just worried,” Jason explained. 

“It’s okay… I was just embarrassed about it.” Typical of Dick to not want to admit to something that made him feel ashamed. Not that this should. It was… cute. 

“Why didn’t you sit down? It’d help over standing.” 

“Couldn’t find an empty chair.” 

Jason sighed and caressed the back of Dick’s nape, fingers tangling in soft strands and he slowly massaged his scalp. Dick hummed, relaxed, quite enjoying his touch. 

“I probably shouldn’t have worn these heels.”

Jason chuckled. “Yeah. Definitely shouldn’t have. You would have gotten away just wearing normal shoes. Your dress is long enough to hide them.” 

“I didn’t think of that,” Dick admitted and finally, titled his head up, eyes falling upon Jason. “Though I like that we’re about the same height now.” 

Jason had thought that something was different but he was so distracted by Dick’s outfit that he didn’t realize that they were indeed about the same height. No wonder it felt like he was more on eye level with Dick today. 

“I kind of like it,” Dick admitted, his lips curving into a small smile. 

“Hm, it’s nice.” Jason did like looking directly at Dick versus having to slightly lower his eyes to stare at his pretty face; both were good. “But I like it when you have to get on your tip toes to kiss me.” 

Dick laughed at that. “Of course you do.” 

With his free hand, the younger man reached over Dick’s shoulder and pulled his red hood up and over his head, hiding Dick with the cloak. 

“What are you doing?” Dick asked, confused. 

“Gonna kiss you. Then help you out of those shoes.”

Jason leaned forward and brushed their lips together softly; pressing Dick flush against the wall. He closed his eyes and deepened the kiss and felt a hand at his chest, sliding up along his neck and into his hair. Jason pressed a knee, trying to find the opening in his dress and buried his knee in between the Boy Wonder’s legs. He felt the older man hook a foot around his ankle in the process. 

Dick pressed up against him, lips gaining a bit more pressure behind them and the older man gasped, lips breaking apart. Jason’s tongue found its’ way into Dick’s warm cavern, intimately kissing the older male. Dick shivered against him and he felt goosebumps rising at his fingertips all the way to his neck. He moaned quietly into the kiss. 

“GET A ROOM!” Someone shouted at them and their spark was completely broken by that interruption. 

Jason broke apart, eyes still shut and groaned, could feel Dick panting, breathe tickling his lips. Fuck, he wanted to continue kissing him. He growled and turned to glare at the person who dared to disturb his precious make-out time with Dick. 

 _Damn._ Had to be him. “FUCK OFF ROY!” Jason flipped him off with his middle finger. 

“NO!” Roy laughed but left quickly when he saw Jason’s green eyes turn dark. He wasn’t going to wait around to experience the wrath of Jason Todd. 

“Ugh, fucking Roy.” Jason grumbled. He was definitely going to punish him later. 

Dick laughed at him. “It _was_ getting pretty hot in here.” The fucking tease. 

“…It was and I was enjoying it.” Eyes fell down to Dick’s pretty swollen lips and he wanted to eat him right up again, but Jason figured he should help Dick out with his wounded feet. 

“Should we go find somewhere to sit?” Jason asked. 

“Yeah.” Dick nodded and took a step forward but winced, pain shooting up through his feet. “Yeah,” he gasped. “That would be good.” 

“Should I carry you?” 

“Uh.” Dick flushed bright pink. “No?” 

“I think yes.” 

“But I said no.” 

“With a question mark. Which basically means yes.” 

“Jason, that’s not –“ 

The younger male ignored the man and scooped him up into his arms. “Jason!” Dick yelled but still threw his arms around his neck reflexively, holding on tight. Jason’s gaze traveled down to Dick’s feet now that it was no longer hidden behind the ruffled dress. His skin that was usually a golden brown color was now covered with a red hue and Jason could only imagine how much his feet were throbbing. 

“You could have just taken them off,” Jason said and scoped the area, searching for some place they could rest. 

“I know but I didn’t want to walk around barefoot.” 

“You could have called me. I’d make Wally go get you some shoes. Or well you could have asked him yourself.” 

“I didn’t want to bother him.”

Jason huffed at that comment. Dick was always so considerate of others and never put himself as priority. Luckily, the second Robin was able to find a resting lounge that was set up for people to relax and stalked straight over there. People were in the lounge but there were a few chairs that were empty. As he passed by the crowd, Jason received a few curious stares but he didn’t care what sort of looks were thrown his way. He just wanted to get Dick seated. Luckily for not-so-little red riding, his hood was still on and kept his face hidden from snooping eyes.

Jason sat down on one of the unexpectedly soft chairs that was actually cushioned instead of those cheap hard chairs you’d find in schools. Of course the Justice League had to deliver high quality furnishing for the party.

He shifted so that he was comfortably settled and leaned against the backrest. He kept Dick seated in his lap with his legs strewn horizontally across Jason’s thigh, legs dangling and kept an arm around his waist to keep him up. 

“Don’t I get my own chair?” He questioned, batting his eyes teasingly. 

“Nah. My lap is good enough.” 

Dick pouted but wasn’t opposed to the idea seeing that he wasn’t moving on his own to get an empty chair himself. 

Jason reached down and plucked the heels off Dick’s feet and dropped them to the ground. He could see tiny blisters forming at his heels. The tips of his toes were bright red and so were the sides of his feet. 

“Feel better?” Jason asked, turning to look back at Dick who was comfortably resting his head on his shoulder. 

“Yes. Thanks _Mr. Wolf_.” Dick smiled and pecked his cheek. 

“No problem _Red Riding_. Guess I can’t eat you like this… well, literally anyways. Though there are other ways...” Jason grinned, sly. 

Dick rolled his eyes. “Perv.” 

“Speaking of being a pervert…” Jason started, could see Dick’s eyes narrowing, lips pulling into a thin line and stared at him, wary of what was going to come out of his mouth. “What are you wearing underneath?” 

“Oh my god. _Jason_.” Dick should have known he’d ask this. 

He snaked a hand up and rest it on Dick’s thigh, lightly rubbing back and forth, caressing the male and also secretly searching for something that might be hiding underneath this fluffy white fabric. Dick whimpered softly from the touch and leaned in close to Jason’s ear, lips pressing against his lobe. “…Lace,” he whispered. “I’m wearing lace.” 

Jason’s eyes widen and he froze; hands coming to a halt as he squeezed Dick’s thigh, gripping gently and stared straight at his lover. “Are you serious?” 

“…Yes.” He blushed. 

“Anything else?” Jason mumbled, almost salivating at the thought but he had to refrain from drooling all over Dick. 

“…Garter. Lacy one too.”

 _Fuck._ Dick knew Jason all too well and he wasn’t expecting such a surprise. “ _God, Dick_. Did you read my mind? Because I totally wanted to see you wear a garter.” 

Dick chuckled. “I figured you’d enjoy taking it off.” 

“Fuck yeah.” He growled seductively, eyes blazing with lust. “Can’t wait to take you home.” He leaned forward and kissed Dick intimately, but tried not to linger too long since he’d be too tempted. 

“I am going to enjoy taking this off.” He gestured at Dick’s whole costume. 

“You don’t want to do it with it on?” Dick was grinning, teasing Jason. 

“Dick _please_. Don’t do this now.” Otherwise, Jason was going to fucking find a room someplace and lock them in there. “But to answer your question, both.” 

Dick chuckled, totally amused and enjoyed making Jason all flustered. “Only teasing. We’ll wait till home.” 

Speaking of home… “Right, home. So about that,” Jason started and Dick seemed alert at the change of topic and his blue eyes were focused on him. He looked a bit uneasy and Jason noticed how his body seemed to tense in his lap. “It’s nothing serious. Well… kind of.” He paused and felt Dick shift in his lap, the older male lifting his head up to get a better look at Jason. 

“I uh.” Jason paused, trying to gather the courage in him to ask Dick the simple yet hard question. This was supposed to be easy but he wasn’t so sure how he wanted to articulate it. He decided to make it simple. He tightened his hold around Dick’s waist and squeezed his side. “To put it simply, let’s move in together.” 

Dick completely froze, body stiff and didn’t move a muscle. Blue eyes stared intensely into green ones, not blinking even once. Jason was scared for a second, worried Dick wouldn’t be on board with this idea until a wide smile broke onto his face. 

“ _Fuck yes_ ,” He said, voice filled with bliss. “Yes Jason, let’s find a place together.” Leaning down, his mouth met with Jason and they kissed. “I’ve been waiting for this,” he breathed and kissed him again. 

Jason smiled, didn’t think this would have made Dick so happy; even he himself was excited about this. And it was all thanks to Roy Harper, the fucker that interrupted him earlier who still deserved to be punished but for this, he’ll let it go. He earned a freebie. 

“So…should we head home? Well your home. Because I’m bored out of my mind here.” 

“Yeah,” Dick whispered, peppering kisses all over Jason’s face. “Let’s go. Then I can enjoy you striping me out of this. You’ll get to see what kind of lacy panties I’m wearing.” 

Fucking hell. “Dick. _Baby_. Stop teasing me or I might just do whatever I planned to do to you in bed here.” 

He laughed. “Like you would dare try. Now take me home you sexy wolf.” 

Slipping his hands underneath Dick’s dress, he lifted him up into his arms again, didn’t even bother to grab the shoes off the floor knowing Dick wasn’t going to be wearing them again and carried him over to the zeta tubes, ready to head back to their nice cozy home. 

As with how most fairy tales go, the night ended happily.


End file.
